<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это хорошо by Rikali_Lockwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935401">Это хорошо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikali_Lockwood/pseuds/Rikali_Lockwood'>Rikali_Lockwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Babylon 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Experimental Style, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Passion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikali_Lockwood/pseuds/Rikali_Lockwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Это хорошо, что Сьюзан такая холодная и отстраненная от социума, в его отсутствие к ней точно никто не подойдёт...</p><p>написано для fandom babylon-5 2020, бета tigrjonok</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Cole/Susan Ivanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это хорошо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это хорошо, что Сьюзан такая холодная и отстраненная от социума, в его отсутствие к ней точно никто не подойдёт.</p><p>Это хорошо, что Сьюзан высказывает свое недовольство вслух, ведь все думают, что у Маркуса нет ни единого шанса, и это позволяет сохранить командору ее репутацию на станции.</p><p>Это хорошо, что Шеридан слишком занят Деленн и Альянсом и потому не замечает, как часто первый офицер «Вавилона 5» отвлекается на посторонние мысли.</p><p>Маркус думает: это хорошо, что Сьюзан сама выбрала ему каюту. Она нашла ее удобной, а большего Маркусу и ненужно.</p><p>Это хорошо, что Сьюзан за долгие годы военной службы научилась ровно держать спину и прятать свои эмоции, иначе бы вся станция судачила о ее новом увлечение.</p><p>Сьюзен думает: это хорошо, что Маркус такой вечный оптимист и безнадежный романтик, иначе бы у него не хватило смелости и терпения на общение с ней.</p><p>Сьюзен думает, что военная форма на самом деле очень хорошая и продуманная вещь ведь она удачно закрывает все ее красные пятна на шее и не только.</p><p>Маркус думает о том, что станция и военные корабли устроены очень удобно, ведь там всегда можно найти место для уединения. Наверное, проектировщики задумывались и о таком.</p><p>Маркус думает, что Сьюзан, прижатая к стене 23-его отсека, не до конца честна в своем негодовании, которое высказывает все то время, пока Маркус опускается на колени, стягивает ее штаны вместе с трусиками, гладит внутреннюю поверхность бедер и раздвигает пальцами быстро набухающие складки. Ведь в последнее время не он один ищет уединенных встреч в безлюдных коридорах станции.</p><p>Сьюзен думает, что форма рейнджеров все-таки удобнее военной, ведь ее проще натянуть и поправить, когда кто-то потревожил их не вовремя. Ей же всегда требуется больше времени, которое Маркус яростно отвоевывает у очередного не вовремя появившегося прохожего.</p><p>Маркус думает, что Деленн – мудрейшая минбарка из всех живущих и лучшая Энтил’За, потому что она отправляет его на все задания вместе со Сьюзан.</p><p>Сьюзан думает: это хорошо, что минбарцы не понимают английского языка, иначе на этой «белой звезде» ей бы пришлось гораздо больше краснеть.</p><p>Маркус думает: это хорошо, что минбарцы такая духовная и тактичная раса, потому что экипаж «белой звезды» явно о чем-то догадывается. Ведь им редко мешают, когда Маркус покидает капитанский мостик через пару минут после Сьюзан.</p><p>Сьюзан думает, что минбарские кровати – очень странное и неудобное изобретение. У нее саднят стертые об пол локти и колени, она постоянно чуть оскальзывается и с трудом держит равновесие, когда Маркус резко входит в нее сзади. Но каждый толчок рождает новую волну удовольствия, и острое наслаждение того стоит.</p><p>Маркусу нравится, что работа у Сьюзан сложная и ответственная. За время смены у нее скапливается много напряжения, которое он всегда помогает ей снять.</p><p>Это хорошо, что Маркус такой понятливый, хватает только жеста или слова и он ведет её туда, где им никто не помешает.</p><p>Сьюзан иногда думает, что все это скоро кончится, ведь характер у нее сложный и противоречивый, но Маркус постоянно шепчет ей «только моя...». И Сьюзан постепенно начинает ему верить.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>